


Sick Alone

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Either Jude or Eden gets sick while the other isn't there to look after them.Warning: Includes Vomiting





	Sick Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think about this!

            Eden’s head was pounding as he rolled over in bed. Something had woken him up, and the thudding in his head and the way everything was fuzzy when he opened his eyes wasn’t a good sign. When he eventually focused on the clock on his phone charging on his bedside table – it was 04:37am. Much too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. He closed his eyes again and rolled onto his back, feeling a painful sensation at the back of his throat that suddenly made him feel queasy so he turned over onto his right side. He moaned aloud, wrapping one of his arms around his stomach, and rocked gently back and forth in his bed, trying to send himself back to sleep.

            When he’d awoken his mouth had felt utterly bone dry and now he was struggling not to drool all over his pillow while breathing in and out through his mouth to try and settle his stomach. A cramp wracked through his stomach and he couldn’t stop the whimper from coming out of his mouth. He felt dreadfully sick, but didn’t quite know whether his legs would support his weight. A flash of heat charged through his entire body, followed by a surge of cold and he shivered under the duvet.

            Normally if he woke feeling this atrocious he would call for Jude – knowing that his best friend would help him out, and vice versa. Instinctively he reached out his hand to grab his phone – but then he remembered. Jude was at home – proper home with his parents, it was his aunts fiftieth birthday and he’d gone home to be at the party. He wouldn’t be back until later that afternoon, which meant Eden was alone in the flat and sick.

            Eden tried to close his eyes and imagine that this wasn’t happening – it was all just a bad dream, and he’d wake up feeling fine.

            ‘ _Uuuuuurrrrrllllgleeee….’_ The problem with trying to convince yourself that you’re absolutely fine arises when your stomach disagrees. Eden wished his belly would stop making those noises. Or the burbling he could feel under his palm, as that really put a dampner on his attempts to convince himself.

            A hiccup burbled out of Eden’s mouth, bringing with it a sour taste of acid at the back of his mouth. This was dangerous – he knew that. The hiccups tended to be a first warning sign of him puking. He wished Jude was here – he felt shaky and worried, and wished there was _someone_ around.

            He threw back his duvet, feeling the colder air against his skin. He hiccupped again, bringing his hand up to his mouth; trying to psyche himself into standing up. If he didn’t, there was a high chance that he’d vomit right here in bed. He pushed himself up on trembling arms, swallowing down the excess saliva filling his mouth.

            _“Uuuurp!”_ What he’d thought was going to be a hiccup came out as a belch and his heart leapt into his mouth. His legs wobbled as he stood up, trying to make it the few steps to the cupboard that had been converted into a tiny bathroom with just a sink and toilet.

            As soon as he was vertical his stomach had ideas of its own, he felt light headed and his mouth instantly filled with sick. He clamped his hand over his mouth, his other hand fumbling for the light switch. He couldn’t find it, but could feel liquid seeping through his fingers.

            He gave up on finding the light as another cramp rippled up from his abdomen, sending with it another wave of sick that Eden desperately tried to swallow down. He failed, settling for hoping that he aimed right and allowing the heave to unleash a stream of bitter puke out of his mouth. He heard the splash and hoped he’d gotten most of it in the toilet; he was on his knees and scrambled forwards until his hand found the edge of the bowl. His hand made contact with something sticky, but he didn’t have time to worry about that now as he felt another wave of puke rising in his chest and then spilling into the toilet.

            His head was swimming, and even in the dark he could feel the world swirling, only resulting in another heave; but then the darkness seemed to get more intense. His eyes were stinging and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

            He really needed to lie down, the pitching world around his head making him feel faint. But he still felt like puking, his stomach cramping even worse. This was why he needed someone like Jude here, to make sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit.

            The next retch really hurt, catching at the back of his throat and bringing up a large amount of what he assumed was last night’s dinner. Stars were floating in front of his eyes, he _had_ to lie down even if he puked on the floor – it would be better than passing out and drowning in toilet water.

            The tile floor was cool against Eden’s cheek as he lay down on the bathroom, trying to breathe deeply so he wouldn’t throw up again – but the cramps weren’t letting up until suddenly he felt the stream of liquid dripping out the corner of his mouth.

            He wished anyone was here – to help him get up and back in bed, because he felt way too shaky to move. So he stayed still, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

            “Hello?” Eden’s face felt cold as it pressed against something hard. “Eden? I’m back!” Eden opened his eyes, he was sprawled awkwardly – his legs in his bedroom but his top half curved around the base of the toilet. Eden felt utterly empty, a common feeling after puking all evening. Eden heard his bedroom door open then Jude’s voice:

            “Eden? Oh god!” The small light flicked on in the bathroom, and Eden winced at the brightness. He knew he must look like a state, covered in dried sick and lying on the floor. “What happened?”

            “Got sick in the middle of the night,” Eden mumbled, “couldn’t get up again…”

            “Oh Eden,” Jude knelt down, gripping Eden’s arm and pulled him into a sitting position. “Let’s clean you up and get you into bed.”

            The relief that Eden felt just at Jude being in the room was massive; he couldn’t have been happier to see him. Even if that meant being seen in this state. He knew that Jude would help take care of him now.


End file.
